Indestructible
by Yaoimelody
Summary: EyeOnYouShipping mixed with LavaShipping and Self-centeredShipping. Staying over at the dojo for dinner, Kai and Garmadon get in yet another verbal fight... This one seems so deep though; not even the sleepy fire ninja could ignore the strangely true message...


"Get off my case, Jay!" Snapped Cole, standing up from his seat on the couch.

On the other side of the furniture, said boy got up fiercely, "All I'm saying is that she's not my favorite singer… and that I have better taste in music."

The dark-haired lunged at the auburn boy suddenly, "That is it!" They rolled around angrily, and pulled at each other's hair.

Kai's mouth nearly fell open with glee, why hadn't something like this come up between the two more feminine ninjas sooner? So far his partner, the infamously sour-tempered Cole, was winning. On the top of the squirming mess the music tastes had caused in the first place, there was no doubt Jay was falling behind in the long run.

The android sitting beside the fire-wielder worried about his smaller lover, who was pinned but still weakly trying to shove the older off. Zane finally voiced his worries to his fellow ninja, "We should try to-"

Quickly placing a hand on the tensed bony shoulder, Kai shook his head like he was in a trance, "No, let it happen."

Cole eventually got up, and then began to wipe off the front of his ninja uniform quickly. He looked over with a drawing expression, and decidedly made his way over to the tanned boy to say-

~.~.~

"Kai?" The pale boy moved over so they were near one another. Finally he sat down on the neutral couch next to the other's torso. Leaning over the snoozing teenager's face, "Kai!"

Comically, the red ninja muttered and snorted a bit, until he settled on a sleepy sentence, "Darn, for a second there that dream seemed so real…"

The ground ninja sat back up without delay, "Yeah, well wherever that dream was going can happen… But not here, we're supposed to be visiting first of all, not sleeping."

"Sorry Cole," yawned the tanned male, stretched a bit and sitting up, "I was just too tired to stop myself."

Seemingly alright with that, the lithe boy scooted to sit towards the end of the couch, "It's fine, but I just hope you got your beauty sleep."

Mocking the joking jab in a ridiculous voice tiredly, Kai swung his body so he sat up next to the opposite.

Before they could close their facial distance, the last person the fire ninja ever wanted to walk in on this moment strolled in. Garmadon sighed and sat down on the middle couch cushion, but still Kai visibly moved closer to Cole. Rolling his eyes, "Still not trusting of me, boy?"

Hating the tension, Cole hopped up easily, "Wow is that my roast in the oven? I think I'll go get it…"

"I think Cole hates me," grimaced the brunet, warily glancing at his self-proclaiming rival.

The man leaned back into the couch slowly, "And why would you say such a thing?"

Kai glared despite his efforts against such a thing, "He left me alone with you."

That remark caused slight confusion for the older. Garmadon turned as much as the couch would allow his legs, "What ever do you mean by that, exactly?"

"Must I say it?" Ever since the stay the recently turned good man had on the ship while looking for the kidnapped Lloyd, the teenager had grown practically obsessed with how weird Garmadon made him feel. On one hand he got strangely eager to be around the mastermind, but on the other… It still wanted to defeat what he never got to. The evil that had left the host made it harder to hate the purple ninja than it used to be. Why should he have to hold onto the anger against Garmadon, though? Maybe it was his coursing pride that was too difficult to deny.

"Oh no, you don't mean the crush you had on me?" Smirking like he was still the evil dark lord, the newly bleach blond shifted. His head now rested on a closed fist, and was angled to be able to directly listen to the chatter from the amusing blabbermouth.

The younger would have spit out something if he was currently snacking, "Ugh, you wish." Shaking his head at how ridiculous that sounded to him, "What ever gave you that idea…?"

"I believe it had something to do with the fact you always had your eye on me no matter what. Either you were dedicated to hating me… or something more." Continuing before he had to hear anything that came from the scoffing boy, "I'm not saying you were, per se, into me fully. Maybe it was all that frustration from how I always was there for some time. While the others accepted my presence, you made it hard on yourself by ignoring how real it was to be that close to me was, up until breaking point."

Crossing his arms and leaning back into the cushiony couch himself, Kai finally let his shoulders into a slow shrug, "I guess," but he looked over with a look of doom, "I love Cole though, not you."

"Crushes are not love," sighed Garmadon, "Lloyd had a thing for you for some time, but then his crush eventually died for something deeper than such."

"I was already with Cole, though," argued the hothead hoping to get his own point across to the older.

If on cue, Cole came back out with a big grin, "Okay guys the food is nearly done!" Peering back and forth between the males, "Um, are you two okay?"

Acting like the room's new arrival wasn't currently standing there, Garmadon finished with a statement, "Curiosity doesn't care for things such as that." And with that, the oldest left the room as fast as he could to reach Dareth in the next room. Clearly all this crush business made him have a want to see his fiancé.

"What about you?" Blurted out Kai, unable to stop his blooming countering comments. It caused the man to stop in his movements, but slowly slink off awkwardly. What that even meant, was what the brunet would wonder anytime he would randomly think of this.

"What are you talking about?" Smiled the slightly younger, seating himself eagerly next to his love. "How you liked Garmadon?"

Kai made a distressed face, "How come you would think something like that?" Would that make their relationship odd?

"It's fine," shrugged the shorter male. Though as it grew awkwardly quiet, Cole scooted so they were ignoring personal space for sure. The pale teenager ran a thumb across his tanned lover's chin as he cupped underneath it lightly, "But if I have to fight for you, I won't hesitate."

"That's not all you're fighting over," coughed Kai as he tried to keep his nice dream a secret… for the time being. While they waited for the other couple inhabiting the house at the moment, the two kissed sweetly. Little did they know the delay of the dinner's announcement was from a much more intense lip lock from the other room.

'But seriously… what is… this?' Either involved male from the discussion from earlier thought in disbelief, despite the men they loved were eagerly inhabiting their lives and personal space bubble.


End file.
